


{SasoDei} Mythical Blondes; Cold Hearted Killers

by Renpar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renpar/pseuds/Renpar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara, a blonde-haired male who's part Cynogriffon, has no idea he was supposed to be killed along with his parents. Now, at the age of nineteen, he meets the guy who was supposed to kill him. But, why does it feel like the male doesn't want to harm the blonde? || Summary sucks, warnings in first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{SasoDei} Mythical Blondes; Cold Hearted Killers

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, this is my first fanfic I've written that's being posted online. Feel free to point things I can improve on.

Warnings; Yaoi ahead. Don't know what it is? Look it up. Rated M for slight sexual references in later chapters, and Hidan's mouth. Enjoy.

Cynogriffon - "A half eagle, half dog/wolf creature. Believed to be the smallest type of griffon. Despite their small size, they can outlift griffons. Said to be a lesser diety's gift to dragon slayers due to their quick healing and tracking abilities."

========12 Years Earlier========

A young women ran through the woods, her seven year old son on her back, hanging on for dear life. The women looked over her shoulder every now and again, making sure no one was following. She was running for her and her sons life, trying to get them to a new village, one where they would be safe. She had already contacted a nearby village, stating her and her family would be arriving as soon as possible. But when the village she was previously living in found out, she was forced to leave, her husband sacrificing himself to keep his wife and son safe.

"Mum, are we there yet?" The seven year old blonde stared up at his mother, his bright blue eyes shining a bit in the small light the fire gave. "Not yet, Deidara. Soon, though." Deidara nodded, looking back down at the ground of the cave. It was strange, how everyone suddenly attacked him and his family, forcing them to run and now hide out in a cave for the night. He asked his mother about it, but she just said, "You will find out soon." Deidara didn't know what she meant by that. With a sigh, he laid down and drew pictures in the dirt, falling asleep a few moments later.

The sound of a gun going off caused Deidara to sit up quickly. Looking around, he noticed that he was still in the cave but he couldn't see his mother anywhere. "Mum...?" Nothing. Slowly, he stood up, walking towards the opening of the cave. As he got closer, he could see that it was early morning. Hesitantly, he left the cave looking for his mother. That was when he saw her laying face down near a tree. Running over to her, he knelt down beside her, shaking her "Mum?!" Nothing. Deidara started crying, unaware of the creature watching him from the shadows a few feet away.

========Present Day========

Twelve years after the incident, Deidara now lived alone. Now at the age of nineteen, Deidara understood what his mother meant when he was seven. It was a surprise to him. He always knew that certain creatures lived around him, hiding in their human appearence. But he never knew his family was apart of them. When he was finally able to leave after burrying his mother, he made it to Iwagakure, the village he currently lives in. Three years later, when he turned ten, he started going through the 'changes' and after awhile, he was able to figure out how to change from human to his Cynogriffon form and vice-versa with the help of the Tsuchikage.

Deidara groaned, moving his hand from under his blanket to turn off his alarm clock. Slowly rolling over and sitting up, he glared at the clock, even though he knew why he had to get up. "I hate work, un." The blonde said to himself. Getting out of bed he dragged himself to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it even though he lived alone. He fought with the shower for a few minutes before finally getting it to the right temp. Stripping himself of his night clothes, he quickly got into the shower. He soaked his hair before getting to work on washing it. When he ended up alone, he grew his hair out. After finishing with his hair, he slowly washed his body, being careful of the 'birthmark' on his chest. He didnt think it was a birthmark, since in the middle of it was stitches. His mother always told him to never mess with them.

Once he felt clean enough, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Looking at himself in the mirror, Deidara couldn't help but laugh at himself. When his hair was down, he looked more like a chick then with it up. Grabbing his brush he quickly brushed it out, getting a hair tie from the tin on the sink and putting it up in a high, messy ponytail, leaving some of it loose and fixing his bangs to rest over his left eye. Happy with the way his hair was, he quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, then ran downstairs, grabbing an apple, his apartment key, and getting his shoes on before running out the door.

========20 Minute Run Later========

"Deidara, you're late!" A blue-haired girl with amber eyes said. "Sorry, Konan, un." Deidara said, out of breath. Konan sighed, "It's alright, just be on-time next time!" Deidara nodded, walking into the back room. After signing in, he grabbed his apron, notebook, and a pen. Deidara didn't like working in the resturant as a waiter, but it was fun. After he placed two handfulls of straws into his apron he left the room and started working. As he headed past the kitchen he heard three peope shouting. "Will you stop trying to avoid cooking fucking fish?! People order it because they fucking want it!" Hidan. "Why should it matter if they want it or not? I ain't cooking fish!" Kisame. "Well you could always tend to the bar and **clean the floors** and tables while Hidan cooks." Zetsu. Laughing to himself, Deidara just headed towards his area the tables he waited were at.

Two hours after his shift had started, and he already had five guys try and get his number. Most of the guys lost the color in their face when he said he was a guy, the rest just said, "Whatever." Right now, Deidara was in the back with Hidan, who needed his help. "Come on Blondie, you're the only fucking one who can easily get the fuck up there. Now go!" Deidara glared at the silver-haired albino male. "How about you go up there, pink eyes?" Hidan glared back, "They're fucking magenta!" "Shut up you two!" They both shut up instantly. Their manager, Pein, had came out of his office to find them bickering. Deidara quickly climbed up into the attic of the resturant, avoiding the orange-haired male. He could hear Hidan getting told off while he just looked for the box they needed. Unlike most places, they kept the attic clean and used it as a storage area for straws, napkins, and plastic silverware in case someone asked for it. Once Deidara found the box he needed, he pushed it over to the opening. "Here Hidan!" With that, he pushed the box, getting a loud yell from Hidan who just happened to get hit by the box.

Laughing, Deidara jumped down from the attic. "What the fuck was that for?!" Hidan growled. "I told you I was dropping it, un." Hidan huffed then stormed off, bringing the box of napkins with him. Shaking his head, Deidara went to the restroom to wash his hands. He stopped though when he looked at himself in the mirror. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again, glad to see they went back to being white and blue, rather then orange and black. Quickly washing his hands, he dried them on his pants as he left the bathroom, unaware of the creature that was watching him under the sinks, the same creature that was watching him twelve years ago. 'Soon, I will be sending you back to the world you should have never left.' With that thought, the creature slowly dissapeared.

When Deidara came out of the bathroom, he saw Zetsu, or as people called him; 'The weird fly trap that stares at you.', standing in the corner, his head trap thing closed. Even though in this time period, humans hated those that were different, such as people like Zetsu, no one would dare try hurt him. If anyone tried to hurt him, he would normally end up trying to eat the person. Kisame was somewhat similar, though he didn't try to eat people. Kisame had blue-tinted skin, shark-like eyes, and his teeth were sharp much like a sharks. Zetsu also had a different skin color, two to be exact. One half was white, the other black. Both had their own voice, but they had bright yellow eyes and green hair.

"SEMPAI!" Before Deidara could move, he was tackled to the ground by a kid with black hair and an orange swirled mask covering all of his face but his left eye. "Damnit, Tobi! Get off of me, un!" Deidara yelled, pushing Tobi off of him. He stood up, Tobi sitting on the ground sniffling. "But.... But Tobi is a good boy.." "Tobi is a good boy, but right now **he's being a bad boy.** " As soon as Tobi heard the voice he jumped up. "Zetsu-sempai! Tobi will be a good boy! Tobi promises!" Deidara mentally laughed, whenever Zetsu appeared out of nowhere when Tobi was being bad, Tobi started pleading for his life. "Tobi should go back to the apartment **and wait for us to get back home.** " Tobi nodded and quickly ran out of the resturant. "I will never understand you two." Zetsu just shrugged off Deidara's comment and went back to hiding in the corner.

========That Night========

Deidara had stayed late with Hidan, helping him clean the place. After Tobi left everything got hectic, and the kitchen was still a mess. "I don't get how Kisame can get it so messy back here." Hidan laughed, "He's a shark. What more do you fucking expect? He makes a fucking mess of everything. His apartment is worse then this shit!" Deidara blinked at Hidan before going back to washing the dishes and putting them away. "Holy Jashin! Deidara look at what I just fucking found!" Deidara raised an eyebrow, turning off the water and drying his hands on a dish towel before walking over to Hidan. "What did you find, un?" Hidan moved out of the way, letting Deidara see what he found. What he found scared Deidara, for many reasons. He picked up the heavy book, placing it on the counter.

Hidan watched Deidara as he picked up the book. Hidan knew what Deidara was, mostly because he was something like the blonde, only he wasn't the same creature. Instead he was a hell hound. Hidan watched as Deidara read the cover of the book. "The Guide to Cynogriffon's." Deidara stared at the book, wide-eyed. Slowly he opened the book, reading the Table of Contents, he skipped to the chapter labled; "Strengths and Weaknesses". What he read scared him. "Hidan, who owns this book, un?" Deidara looked at Hidan, worried. Hidan just shrugged. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "I own the book, brat."


End file.
